Wonder Girl
Cassie grew up fast, after a break-in at her apartment lead to a meeting with one of the old Heroes. She thought learning to fight would be the answer to her dreams, but her training has taught her that dreams do not always turn out the way one believes as a child. Now, with new powers granted to her by a pair of stolen artifacts, Cassie seeks to make her place in the world, and to prove to the world, and to herself, that Heroes are truly the people she always believed them to be. 'Background' Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark was born to a single mother living a modest life. Her father was rarely mentioned, and as a child Cassie never minded his absence. She lived a simple life with her mother in a small apartment. Helena, her mother, worked long hours as an Archeologist, leaving Cassie to herself much of the time. She grew up fairly independent, taking care of the house and most of her own needs from a young age. She discovered comic books at a nearby convenience store, and eventually started collecting memorabilia on heroes, both historical and fictional. And when he mother started bringing her work home, she heard about the Amazons. These women immediately captured her interest, and learning all she could about them was added to her growing list of hobbies. At school, Cassie was generally outcast as a geek, and had only a few friends at first. Her own life and interests kept her too busy to care, though. She was happy. Cassie and her mother lived in an apartment which was not exactly on the better side of town. Break-ins were common, and the Sandsmark apartment was broken into a few times. The first time, Cassie lost most of her comic collection, as well as the television. The second time she was ready for them, having set 'booby traps' which sent the amateurs running. But the third time, the thieves were not amateurs. They came prepared, laughing at Cassie's attempts to stop them and easily subduing her while they worked. She wouldn't give up, though, fighting to get free and making enough noise to wake the neighbors. One of them intervened, and with skills Cassie had only seen used by costumed Heroes, sent the would-be thieves packing. After this last break-in, Helena decided it was time to move. She packed herself and her daughter up and searched hard for a nicer neighborhood, eventually finding a tiny apartment in Greenwich for them. Cassie went along with the move, but as soon as she had her set of keys she went right back to the old place, to see her old neighbor. She'd recognized some of the things he did, and had a hunch about him. It took some determination, but eventually she was able to get the man to admit that he had once been a costumed Hero, and a fairly well-known one at that. After more pestering, and an agreement to help him clean his apartment on a weekly basis, he agreed to train her to fight. The training was hard, and rarely fun. The former Hero was not a happy man, and spent any downtime with Cassie talking about the ways Heroes had been treated after Vietnam. She accompanied him on a few visits to other former Heroes, some of whom were unable to live normal lives. This side of her Heroes, which Cassie had never before seen, touched her deeply, and in combination with her training changed her significantly. She worked harder, and lost much of her naivete. Her popularity at school rose, though again she was too busy with her own life to really notice this change. She worked with her trainer for a couple years before Cancer caught up with him, and was one of only five people who attended his funeral. After his death, she stopped training. She felt lost, not sure what to do without the man who'd been the closest thing she'd had in her life to a father figure. She began to study more, raising her grades and thinking about college. Returning to her interest in history, she took a work study class at the Museum her mother was working at, spending long hours cataloguing items in the storage rooms for college credit. A few months after she started working there, she came across some strange items. A metal gauntlet and a pair of sandals embossed with wings, there was something about them that Cassie couldn't resist. She stared at them for hours before, when assured everyone else had gone home for the night, trying them on. The results were instantaneous. Cassie could fly! She'd bumped her head on the ceiling of the storage room before she got enough control to land, though, and landed so hard she left a wide crack in the floor. After some thought, she convinced herself she was doing the right thing by taking the items, and learning to use the powers she had while using them. Not realizing that the artifacts were merely catalysts that had awakened abilities she already possessed, she designed a costume and began going out at night, searching for people to help. MUX History Logs *2010-11-05 - Meta-Brawl for Life: End of the Line - A final battle where only one can survive, while Wildcat and Erik the Red struggle to live, Wildebeest and Wonder Girl break out the prisoners and Tony Stark gathers evidence. *2011-02-25 - Dark Viper: More Than U Can Hiss - The Dark Viper is now the hunted, and discovers he hissed off more than he can bite with this crazy team of vigilantes! The gang wars stop here! *2011-03-10 - He has Impulses - Bart reveals just how hyper he can be, and that he isn't the only one with pent up energy. Go Cass! Category:Characters Category:Features Category:Hero Category:Available